


Magnificent Seven Prompt Fills

by Kennel_Boy



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: M/M, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennel_Boy/pseuds/Kennel_Boy
Summary: A series of short prompt fills from theDreamwidth Mag7 community.Tags to be updated as I go.





	1. Tea

Prompt: _Billy/Goodnight, tea_

* * *

The first time Billy brewed tea for both of them, Goodnight was vastly disappointed; he'd had the expectation that this sharing would bring him some insight into his taciturn companion. He'd expected the exotic East to unfurl itself upon his palate, to taste the herbs and spices of the Orient... but all that spread over his tongue was a galling bitterness.

But then again, he thought, looking at the sharp-eyed, half-starved outlaw across the fire, maybe that was insight itself. He sipped again, more deeply.


	2. Feast

Prompt: _Red Harvest & the Seven, feast_

* * *

Faraday is worse than a camp dog, sniffing around the margins of the pit, whining about how long it's taking the pronghorn to cook, and finally scrambling away, laughing, to Horne's protection when he plagues Goodnight once too often and earns a kick from Billy. Red Harvest allows himself a smile as he watches them - walking dead men, all seven, too stupid to know they were supposed to find graves at the end of their great battle, and wound up with family instead.

Red finally proclaims their feast ready after a full day of slow-cooking under coals and earth. Five pairs of hands are waiting to help him unearth it. Sam gives Faraday a Look, and Faraday blinks in return, the very portrait of wounded innocence.

"What? You all been so bad tempered to me, I figured my help wasn't -- HEY!"

Faraday cuts off with a yelp, then steps forward to do his share, scowling at them all. Red smirks. Vasquez might look like five reeds knotted together, but he kicks like a mule.


	3. Dead or Alive

Prompt: _Billy/Goodnight/Vasquez (or Billy & Goodnight & Vasquez), "dead or alive"_

* * *

Vasquez gritted his teeth, his entire body drawn tense at the sound of hoofbeats on the path. He shifted his weight, slowly - so slowly - easing himself further into the stand of saplings. Killing had never been his preferred way of handling trouble, but if the pair of bounty hunters were loco enough to trail him up into the mountains, a bullet was probably just the medicine they needed. He'd need to move fast, aim and drop them both before either one could react. But a pistol in either hand was useful for that.

The hoofbeats were practically on top of him. He breathed a prayer for forgiveness, despite himself, and stepped out to face...

One man, leading two horses.

The very deliberate crack of a branch jerked his attention behind him, even as he realized he'd been tricked. Silver flashed out of the corner of his eye, and something struck him hard in his gut. His throat. His guns fell to earth a moment before he did.

He choked on copper as the world went dark around him. Distant voices wove around his ears like the buzzing of corpse flies.

"You make good bait, Robicheaux."

"A fine compliment, thank you, Billy. Almost as well-earned as our five-hundred, I'd say."

Terse, "Goody. Someone's coming."

"Well, I'll be goddamned. That's Sam Chisolm. And looks like he's got a lady friend."

The voices faded as the night rolled in.


	4. Children

Prompt: _Billy Rocks, children_

* * *

"Hi, Minnie."

Min-Min Fang looks away from her prize, a small bird's nest. Her eyes light up at the sight of him. "Billy! Hi!" She jumps to her feet and runs to him for a hug.

On the street below, Rosie Fang damn near has a fainting spell. Goody looks like he's not far behind, but manages to keep the girl's mother upright.

(Billy keeps his own composure, but only just. Walking the spine of the general store's roof in boots maybe wasn't the best idea. His dignity might come out of this intact, but that could just mean he leaves a very solemn corpse.)

"I didn't know you and Goody were back!"

Right. Kid. Roof. Rescue.

He settles a steadying hand on the little girl currently attached to his knife belt.

"We just got in, matter of fact." Stay calm. If he's calm, Minnie will be calm. He does not want to try carrying a panicked child back down the drainpipe. "Let's go see what stories Goodnight's got under his hat, huh?"

Billy's not all that fond of kids, truth be told. Like all young things, they've got no manners and less common sense. But even he can admit that Min-Min's cute as a rosebud, and her lack of sense manifests as an utter fearlessness he finds endearing.

Usually. Right now, he'd be content to toss the kid down to her mother and avoid Volcano Springs for the next year. So when she chirps agreement and sprints for the edge of the roof (and the drainpipe!), he breathes a sigh of relief and follows, dutifully ignoring the histrionics from below.


	5. Prank

Prompt: _Red Harvest, prank_

* * *

Goodnight stared at Red Harvest as if he were the first dawn. "You..." Words failed, a rare thing indeed for Goodnight Robicheaux. "You just sold that snot-nosed greener a coyote."

Red tucked the bills into his vest. "No," he told Goody solemnly. "It's half fox, half golden shepherd. Very rare dog. Sacred to my people." He smirked and swung up onto his mount. "Also very angry when the laudanum wears off. Let's get supplies."

First dawn had just been upgraded to Second Coming. Goody swept off his hat and bowed deeply.

"Sir, I am in awe."


	6. Cupcake Wars

Prompt: _Goodnight & Billy, Cupcake Wars_

* * *

Sam forced himself to put a mild, non-judgmental smile on his face as he surveyed the scene before him. Emma didn't even try. But then, she took pride - no, glee - in being the mean judge. 

"So, Team Rebel Rocks. Tell me what you've got for us today."

Both members of Rebel Rocks were looking slightly frazzled. Goodnight Robicheaux, Cajun confectionery artiste, couldn't seem to keep his smile on straight; it kept skewing to the side, with one corner climbing up toward his left ear. Billy Rocks, baker, had been clutching a very sharp paring knife like a security blanket since halfway through the final round.

Goodnight's smile stabilized momentarily before he spoke.

"What we've prepared to represent our partnership today is a kimchi-bourbon cupcake with cane syrup icing."

Sam stared at the elegant little cake on the plate before him, all pristine, swirled icing and sparkling sugar pearls. Somewhere under all that prettiness lurked a heart of warm, fermented cabbage.

"And Team Tonto Guerito? What have you prepared?"

Vasquez twisted his singed apron strings around his fingers and forced a smile. Farady was back at their station, still throwing damp towels over the smoking wreckage of "practice" cupcakes.

"What we have for you today is a Bushmill's infused cupcake with chili-chocolate ganache and whipped cinnamon icing."

Emma cast a skeptical look at the charred, cracked (but prettily iced) lump of carbon masquerading as a dessert.

"It's Cajun blackened," Faraday called over happily, ignoring the death-glare Goodnight threw his way.

Emma gave Sam a look that clearly blamed him for every misfortune that had ever befallen her, but especially this one.

Sam held on to his smile and sent silent gratitude up to Heaven for having remembered to coat his stomach before they came back on set.


	7. Star Trek AU

Prompt: [Prequel to Lazaefiar's Star Trek AU response to one of my prompt fills.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429490/chapters/41468108) Ah, fandom. It's the gift that keeps on giving. XD

* * *

The first time Goodnight Robicheaux set eyes on Billy Rocks, there was a bar fight in progress.

Ordinarily, the brawl wouldn’t have bothered Goodnight one bit. Hell, one of the perks of shore leave on a non-Federation station was that the odds of seeing actual excitement went up considerably. But on this particular occasion, he had been looking for a dark corner in which to nurse both a stiff drink and a bruised heart in peace. The dull smack of bare-knuckle punches landing and the accompanying encouragement of the other bar patrons drew his unwilling attention away from tending his small garden of miseries…

And he found himself watching as the most striking man he’d ever set eyes on held his ground against three Orions, all of which were at least a head taller and half a foot broader than their target. Those were long odds, and taking a second look at the human at the center of the trouble shook the hearts out of Goodnight’s eyes right quick. The man was so thin that his cheekbones looked ready to cut through his skin. His long, dark hair was matted, his clothing torn, and there was some kind of mottled discoloration along his bare arms - livid bruising, maybe burns. The restraint marks at his wrists, though, those were unmistakable. And so was the desperation on his face - this wasn’t a simple bar brawl, this man was going to die before he yielded. 

Goodnight’s sidearm was on board the _Reeves_ , but he didn’t need a phaser to make himself handy in a fight. He didn’t ask permission to cut in to this particular dance, just ducked in from the side and let his fist connect with a green-skinned face.

The Orions were down and groaning seconds later, but the stranger stopped paying them any heed the moment they hit the floor. His eyes had fixed on Goodnight’s red Starfleet tunic. He finally met Goodnight’s eyes, a drowning man who’d just glimpsed a liferaft.

“My name is Billy Yi,” he managed. He was speaking Fed standard, but it sounded rusty as hell, as if he wasn’t sure he was fitting the words together right. “I don’t belong to them. My parents were Federation citizens.”

There was a whole story in those few words, and if they’d been on a Federation station, Goodnight would have escorted this Billy Yi to the nearest security office to get it untangled that much quicker. But they were out of their jurisdiction, and the Orion Syndicate had a long reach and deep influence out here. In the time it took to get Federation law involved in this mess, Yi could easily be back the hands of the people who’d brutalized him.

(And anyone who actually believed that crap about the Orions being a neutral presence in the sector could see him about buying swampland on Vulcan.)

Goodnight nodded. “Goodnight’s my name. I can help, if you’ll trust me.”

A bitter shred of a smile caught on Billy's bloodied lips. “I don’t think I’ll get a better offer today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I do have more ideas for this one... <.<


End file.
